gamekiller22s_episodic_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikita (WD)
Nikita is a survivor that appeared in Rise of the Walking Dead: Season One. Involvement Rise of the Walking Dead: Season One "Lost" Nikita is first seen killing walkers inside a shed with Rodney, but soon stops when she sees that Alvin Smith brought two new people, Sophia Peletier and Brooke Williams. Nikita is the first of the Cabin Group to greet the two girls and introduce them to her friends. When they enter the cabin, Nikita allows Brooke to stay with Sophia or can share a room with Alvin to make sure that they aren't a threat to the two girls. If Brooke decides to share a room with Alvin, she will smirk and wink at him while yelling "Go Tiger!!". If Brooke stays with Sophia, Nikita will ask Brooke that if Sophia needs to know something that she would come to her since she was a teacher before the outbreak. Two months later, Nikita stays with Sophia, Rodney and Lindsay Reynolds at the cabin while the others go hunting. While the others are out, Nikita takes a walk through the forest for a little time of peace. Nikita continues walking, not hearing Brooke shout a warning at her about the incoming walker horde. Duncan will tell Brooke not to warn Nikita, allowing them to pack everything up and escape, but Brooke can decide if she should warn Nikita or not. Brooke leaves Nikita: Brooke looks away in shame when Nikita is devoured by walkers, but is even more shocked to see Nikita reanimate after the group packed up at the cabin. Brooke warns Nikita: Out of options, Brooke shoots the ground next to Nikita to warn her about the walkers, finally realizing the horde in front of her, she runs back to Duncan and Brooke. When they arrive back at the cabin, Duncan will start scolding Brooke for the stupid choice she made, but Nikita will interfere and knock Duncan onto the floor. Nikita coldly states that Duncan would leave her behind to be killed for the group's own sake, but she will not be a burden on the group. She is seen at the end of the episode walking alongside Brooke and Sophia to a prison. "In Harm's Way" Nikita appears in the episode if she was warned in the previous episode. Nikita is first seen happily smiling at Brooke and Sophia finding their old group. Nikita is approached by Carol Peletier and Shel Jefferson and is warmly welcomed by the both of them. Later, Nikita tries to help Brooke from being raped by Tiny, but is held back by Andrew. When Rick Grimes and Brooke try to reason with Andrew, Nikita also tries to convince Andrew to let her go. Andrew then starts to blame Rick and his group causing his friends' demise and betrayal, believing that he should do the same, thus snapping Nikita's neck and runs away from a crying Brooke and Lindsay. Death (Lost) Killed By *Walkers *Duncan (Indirectly Caused) *Brooke Williams (Indirectly Caused) Death (In Harm's Way) Killed By *Andrew Killed Victims *Countless zombies Friends *Brooke Williams *Lindsay Reynolds *Alvin Smith *Sophia Peletier *Rodney *Carol Peletier *Shel Jefferson *Rick Grimes Enemies *Duncan *Zombies *Tiny *Andrew Appearances Rise of the Walking Dead: Season One *"Lost" *"In Harm's Way" (Determinant) Category:Female Category:Rise of the Walking Dead Category:ROTWD Season 1 Category:Determinant Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Teachers Category:Survivors Category:ROTWD Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:NPC Category:Characters